It Won't Be Like This For Long
by lilyevans103
Summary: Ron watches his little girl grow up. From the fist week he and Hermione brought Rose home, to Rose having her first child. My first attempt at Ron. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!


**It Won't Be Like This For Long: A Ron Weasley Story **

**A/N: **This is a fiction about Ron and Rose's relationship. The lyrics are **It Won't Be Like This For Long **by **Darius Rucker**. The lyrics describe Rose's age. It may get confusing, but send me a PM if it gets too bad. ENJOY!

Ron Weasley lay in his room alone. He could hear Hermione in the nursery down the hall. She was singing quietly to their week old daughter, Rose. Ron glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read 5:45 A.M. Ron sighed. He was wide awake. He had been up for the past three hours. Ron pulled himself out of bed and made the bed again. His alarm went off. Ron quickly turned it off. Ron walked slowly downstairs into the kitchen. He turned the coffee pot on and walked back upstairs to get ready for work.

Ron walked back into the master bedroom and pulled out his Auror robes and work clothes. Ron walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water from the sink onto his face. Ron shaved then went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Once Ron was dressed he went back downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee. As Ron drank his coffee, he made breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, and kippers. Ron put the food on two plates and set the larger plate in the oven to stay warm. Ron ate his breakfast and drank another cup of coffee. As Ron went back upstairs to say goodbye to Hermione, his mother arrived.

Ron gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and kissed her cheek. She smiled wide and hugged him back. Ron let his mother go but she held onto his face. She studied his features.

"You look tired, Ron. You need to sleep more. Take a day off. Go to sleep earlier. Rose will be here for another eighteen years. You have to get used to her. She will be a toddler for another four years. But she won't be like this forever. I promise. I'll go relieve Hermione for as long as I can. She must be exhausted as well. I'll have dinner in the refrigerator for when you and Hermione get hungry. Have a good day, dear." Mrs. Weasley said kissing Ron again and going upstairs. Hermione arrived in the kitchen as Ron walked over to the door, to apperate away.

Hermione ran to Ron, flinging her arms around him. Ron held Hermione close and kissed her head. Hermione kissed Ron lovingly. Ron kissed her back.

"It's going to be ok. It won't be like this for long, Love. It will get better." Hermione whispered as Ron let go of her.

"I know, Mione. I love you. I'll see you tonight." Ron said kissing Hermione again and apperating to the Ministry. He met Harry in the Atrium. Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you, mate?" Harry asked Ron as they headed to the lifts.

"Tired. Rose was up all night. Hermione is exhausted too. Was James ever like that? Crying and carrying on all night?" Ron asked as they stepped into a lift.

"He still is. According to Bill, they grow out of it. It won't be like this for long. At least that's what he said. I'm still waiting for James to sleep an entire night. And now Ginny's eight months pregnant again. I must be mad! Two kids in two years! But Ginny wants a daughter. So we are going to try again after this one's born…" Harry said. Ron hit him over the head.

"I don't need to hear about my little sisters shagging life, thank you." Harry laughed and Ron joined in after a moment.

_**He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Lying there in bed and listening  
To his newborn baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says,  
"It's gonna be okay"**_

"It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughing  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby, just hold on  
It won't be like this for long" 

***Four Years Later***

It was raining outside Ron and Hermione's bedroom window. Hermione was holding their two year old son, Hugo. Ron had his arms around her waist as she hummed to Hugo. Hermione had her head on Ron's chest. Ron stroked Hermione's hair as the rain pounded on the window. Ron glanced at the clock. It was 4:20 in the morning.

"Rose starts daycare in about three hours. Hugo will go too in about two years. When are you taking him to Mum?" Ron asked as Hugo slowly closed his eyes.

"I can't believe she is four already. She is growing up so fast. Hugo and I are going to Mum's at around eight. Lily will be there too. That's good. She is his favorite playmate. I need to sleep, love. But don't let go of me. I like this position. I love you, Ron." Hermione said kissing Ron and snuggling into his chest.

"Love you, Mione." Ron whispered as he closed his eyes too.

Ron heard the door open. He opened his eyes. Rose stood in her pajamas holding her stuffed rabbit. Ron smiled softly and moved as much as he could with Hermione lying on him. Rose crawled up into the bed and curled into Ron's chest across from Hermione. She winced as lightening filled the sky outside and thunder clapped. Ron chuckled and pulled Rose closer to him. She put her thumb in her mouth as she fell asleep. Ron glanced at the clock. 4:30 am. Ron fell back asleep with one arm around Hermione, the other around Rose.

Two and a half hours later chaos reigned in the house. It was still pouring rain outside. Ron was making breakfast as Hermione got Rose and Hugo ready for the day ahead. Ron pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator and put it on Hugo's high chair. He cut Rose's food smiling and put it in front of her chair. Ron packed a lunch and put it in Rose's pink lunch box. He poured a cup of tea and a cup of coffee and put them in front of his and Hermione's plates. Hermione came down into the kitchen carrying a howling Hugo folded by a quiet Rose. Ron poured a cup of hot chocolate and put it in front of Rose's plate.

Rose climbed up into her chair and started to eat. Ron and Hermione smiled and did the same. Half an hour later Hermione and Hugo flooed to the Burrow. Ron magically cleaned and put the dishes away. He handed Rose her backpack and lunch box. Ron held his hand out. Rose took Ron's hand and they apperated away.

They arrived at the magical preschool. All wizarding children were enrolled when they were born. Parents declined the offer because they wanted to home school their children or they moved to a different country. When the children turned five, they went to the magical primary school.

The Ministry had changed since the second war. Under Minister Shaklebolt there was now a wizarding preschool and primary school. People were no longer judged by blood status or their last name, but by how they acted towards others. Ron and Harry were the head Aurors. Hermione was working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she worked to improve working conditions for House Elves. Ginny had retired from the Holyhead Harpies to better take care of her family. She was now senior Quidditch editor for the Daily Prophet. Another change was all magical employees got a yearly pay raise.

Ron stepped into the preschool, Rose wrapped around his leg. He opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside. He saw the teacher Hannah Longbottom peeling Albus Potter away from Ginny. Ron laughed. Rose whimpered slightly and clung harder to Ron. Hannah walked over to them.

"Hi Ron. How are you? I see we have issues with departure. Rose, remember me? I'm your Auntie Hannah. Why don't you go talk to Albus? Or play with little Dominque and Louis? They are your cousins and I know you love your cousins. Come on… That's right. Go play with the dolls." Hannah said as she peeled Rose from Ron and pushed her gently from him. Rose bit her lip sadly and Ron smiled at her. She smiled back and ran to her cousins.

"What can I do?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. This'll only last a week or two. It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't notice you leave. She'll miss you. But she will get used to this. She will learn to love it here, with all her cousins around her. Just hang in there, Ron." Hannah said clapping him on the back. Ron smiled and apperated to the Ministry.

Sure enough a week later Ron dropped Rose off and she ran to her cousins without a backward glance. Ron sighed and turned to leave. Suddenly Rose was back and hugging him. Ron hugged her back. Rose kissed his cheek and whispered

"Love you, Daddy." Ron felt tears as he whispered back

"Love you, baby." Rose kissed his cheek and ran back to Albus.

_**Four years later, 'bout 4:30  
She's crawling in their bed  
And when he drops her off at pre-school  
She's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says, "What can I do?"  
She says, "Now, don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two"  
"It won't be like this for long  
One day soon you'll drop her off  
And she won't even know you're gone  
This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long" **_

***Twelve Years Later***

Rose walked into the house pulling her trunk followed by Hugo and Hermione. Ron walked out of the kitchen and held his arms wide. Rose ran to him, flinging her arms around him. Ron hugged her back.

"I've missed you, Daddy. I love you." Rose said kissing Ron's cheek.

"I've missed you too, baby. I love you. Why don't you go put your trunk in your room? Dinner is almost ready." Ron said pushing Rose towards the staircase. Rose went upstairs.

Hugo approached Ron and hugged him too. Ron laughed and ruffled Hugo's hair. Hugo smiled and took his trunk upstairs. Ron turned back to the kitchen. Hermione followed hm. She hugged his from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"When did she grow up? It was only yesterday that she was crawling into our bed during storms. Now she is back from her sixth year at school. She will be seventeen in two weeks. Five minutes ago I was teaching her to dance by dancing with her standing on my feet. Now she writes home about the yearly Christmas ball where she dances the night away. Where is my baby girl? Where did this woman come from Mione?" Ron asked as he turned to face her.

"She grew up over the years, Ron. I know. Hugo is growing up too. She will always be your baby girl. She just isn't a baby any more. She will be of age in two weeks. She has dates every Hogsmead visit. Usually she and Lily double. I want them to stay little forever, Ron. But they can't. They have to grow up, and we have to let them. We have done well with them. They are not near perfect. But we raised them right. Hugo is a respectful gentlemen and Rose is a lady. She doesn't dress like the others at school. I noticed that when I picked them up this afternoon. The other girls, save a very small number, dress much like prostitutes. Probably why Rose and Lily's best friends are each other and boys. Rose and Lily both dress their age.

"Hugo and Albus both treat women like gentleman. Hell, even Albus and Rose's friend is a gentleman. And he is a Malfoy! According to what Rose writes me, he opens doors for her and Lily, he puts her trunk in the compartment they all share; when he meets her in Hogsmead he pulls her chair out for her at the Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head. He is very polite, I met him this afternoon. Anyway, our kids are very respectful young adults. Rose will be of age in two weeks, Ron. She will be graduated this time next year. We did well with them. And it's not like we will never see them again after they are done with school. We will still have the weekly dinners at the Burrow. They are about to be adults, Ron. They've grown up, my love." Hermione said kissing Ron softly and putting her head on his chest.

***The Next Afternoon***

Ron looked up at the kitchen clock. It was nearly two in the afternoon. He had not seen Rose or Hugo yet. As if she read his mind Rose stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. Ron smiled at her appearance. Rose was dressed in her pajama bottoms, his old Quidditch jersey, and her dressing gown.

"Afternoon, Rosie, sleep well?" Ron asked as Rose placed two pop tarts in the toaster that Hermione had bought, wanting the family to be both magical and muggle. Rose grabbed her pop tarts when they popped up and nodded.

"Scorpius asked me out for the coming weekend. I really want to go, Daddy. I've been mad about him for years. Since about fourth year, I think. Can I go, Daddy? Please?" Rose asked as she ate her pop tarts.

"I don't think so, Rose. He is a Malfoy. His father and grandfather are death eaters. He is a bad seed. He can't be that different from his family. So no, you can't go. I am sorry." Ron said firmly.

"You don't even know him! How long are you going to hate the Malfoys, Daddy? He isn't like his family! He isn't evil! He is Al and my best friend! And you don't even consider that! I hate you, Dad. I hate you!" Rose screamed running back upstairs. Ron heard a door slam. He sighed.

Hermione appeared at his shoulder with Hugo behind her.

"What happen, love?" Hermione asked as Hugo did the same as Rose had done.

"The Malfoy boy asked her out for next weekend. I told her she couldn't go. She threw a fit. She hasn't done that in years. She told me she hates me and stormed upstairs. She's never said that before." Ron said sadly.

"Sweetheart, she really likes him. I can tell by the way she writes about him. She writes about him like I did about you, when we were back in school, to Ginny. She wants to go. I met him yesterday. Rose introduced him to me. Before we left he whispered something to her, slipped her a note, and kissed her cheek. I can tell he likes her. When Albus writes to me, which is rare, he tells me that they are inseparable. Scorpius is extremely protective of Rose, as if he wants her to be in a plastic bubble. But, from what Al told me, Scorpius looks at her like he wants to be in that bubble with her. He is also very affectionate to her. Lots of hugs and kisses on her cheek. Sweetheart, I think you should reconsider. She really likes him. She may even love him." Hermione said sitting beside Ron at the table.

"Dad, I think she should go, too. He is mad about her. I can tell too. We are all in the same group of friends. We all hang out with each other. When we are all together, Scorpius is always staring at Rose. Like he'd prefer to be alone with her. He loves her, dad. He has for years. Even if he won't tell her that. And Rose doesn't hate you. She's just mad. Promise you will reconsider. Scorp is nothing like his family. I've met all of his living relatives. The whole group has. We all spent Easter at his parents. I can tell that Scorpius really doesn't like his family. But he loves Rose. I'm going over to Uncle Harry's, Lily is expecting me. I'll be back later. I love you both." Hugo said as he ate his pop tarts. He stepped into the fire, said "Potter Hall" and was gone.

"It won't be like this for long." Hermione said to Ron. Ron got up to go talk to Rose.

_**Someday soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times, he'll think she hates him **_

***Two Years Later***

Ron stood with Hermione, Hugo and Lily in the brides room of the church that he and Hermione were married in. Rose was seated in front of the vanity mirror as Lily did her hair, Hermione her makeup. Hugo was holding still as Ron tied his tie. Suddenly Albus appeared in the doorway.

"Five minutes, guys. Aunt Hermione, you better get in to your seat. You are next to my mum. You look lovely, Rose. Hugo and Lily, you two need to be in place in a few minutes. Lisa is waiting for me." Albus kissed Rose's cheek quickly and hurried out of the room. Hugo and Lily each did the same. Hermione took Rose's hands in hers and kissed them.

"I love you, sweetheart. I know Scorpius will make you happy. Be sure to write me. I love you very much, my love. Bring Scorpius around when you two get back from France." Hermione kissed Rose's forehead and left.

Ron stepped forward. Rose looked up at him.

"Do I look ok, Daddy? My gown is pretty, isn't it?" Rose asked as Ron pulled her up.

"You look beautiful, baby. Your gown is lovely. You know you don't have to do this. I could go out there and tell them that you got cold feet, or something." Ron said looking down at Rose.

"Oh, Daddy…" Rose sighed picking up her bouquet.

"I had to try." Ron said.

Ron laughed and hugged her tightly to him. Rose hugged him back. Ron kissed Rose's head and put her arm through his. They left the room and stood outside the church's double doors. They heard here comes the bride and entered the church. One hundred of Scorpius's and Rose's friends and family turned to watch them walk down the church aisle. When they reached the end Ron lifted Rose's veil, kissed her cheek, gave her hand to Scorpius and walked to his seat beside Hermione.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and whispered as Rose and Scorpius recited their vows and kissed

"It won't be like this for long."

The audience stood up and cheered as Rose and Scorpius ran back down the aisle.

_**And he'll walk her down the aisle**_

_**And raise her veil, **_

*******Fifteen Years Prior***

It was almost eleven at night. Hermione was in the nursery with Hugo, who was a year and a half. Ron was lying on his bed reviewing a case for work. He heard a whimper and looked up. Rose stood in the doorway in her pink nightgown. She was holding her stuffed rabbit and was looking up at Ron. Suddenly she burst into tears. Ron stood up and picked Rose up. She clung to Ron as her tears stopped.

"What, Baby? What's wrong?" Ron whispered as Rose clung harder to him.

"Momma don't love me no more!" Rose wailed.

"What makes you say that? Of course she loves you!" Ron said as he carried Rose back to her room.

"She's got new baby now. Why she get new baby? I hate new baby! Baby took my place with Momma." Rose sniffled as Ron sat in her rocking chair with Rose in his lap.

"We wanted Hugo, Rose. He completes the family. That doesn't mean your momma loves you any less. She loves you very much. Even with Hugo. We both do. You don't hate Hugo. You are jealous. I grew up with five brothers and a sister. I know how you feel. And Hugo didn't take your place. He can't. You are my Rosie. My little princess. Now, back to bed with you. Did you say your prayers?" Ron said as he put Rose down.

"No, Daddy. I'll say them now." Rose said. Ron kissed Rose lightly and she knelt by her bed. Ron watched Rose say her prayers. Then he lay on her canopy bed beside her. Rose looked at Ron as her eyes got heavier.

Ron kissed Rose's forehead and waited. Finally Rose's eyes were closed and her breathing evened out. Ron stood up and quietly left the room, leaving the door cracked behind him. When Ron returned to his room, Hermione was lying on the bed reading.

Ron lay beside Hermione. She ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Ron took her hand and kissed it.

"Rose is jealous of Hugo. She thinks he took her place as your baby. I think you should talk to her tomorrow. However, we both have a early day tomorrow. It's bedtime. Goodnight, I love you, Mione." Ron said kissing Hermione and turning off the light.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Kingsley wants to change my job. He says I would be a great Minestress of Magic. But before that he wants me to be a lawyer. Since I like history so much. I think I'm going to do it. In January when we all get our promotions. He said that he was going to demand that I become Minestress when he retires. What do you think?" Hermione asked as she lay with her head on Ron's chest.

"He's right, you would be a fantastic lawyer. You are great where you are, but the House Elves have better conditions then they did in our day. That's because of you. He's also right that you would be great running our world. You'd be great at anything, Mione. Do what you think is best. We'll love you no matter what. I promise." Ron said closing his eyes.

"I'll talk to him and Rose tomorrow." Hermione said as she too fell asleep.

_**But right now she's up and crying  
And the truth is that he don't mind  
As he kisses her goodnight  
And she says her prayers**_

He lays down there beside her  
Till her eyes are finally closed  
And just watching her it breaks his heart  
'Cause he already knows

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
And this phase is gonna fly by  
So he's trying to hold on  
It won't be like this for long

**Sixteen Years Later**

Ron and Hermione apperated to St. Mungos. They were directed to Rose's room. They could hear Rose screaming behind the closed door. Scorpius was pacing outside the door, wringing his hands. Hermione kissed Ron quickly and approached Scorpius.

"Scorpius, honey, sit down. Rose will be fine. In a few hours you will be holding your baby girl in your arms. Now, I have to join the girls in the room. But Ron will sit with you out here. I'll see you both soon." Hermione said kissing Scorpius's cheek and walking into the room.

Scorpius groaned and sat on a chair. Ron sat next to him.

"Was it this bad when Hermione was giving birth?" Scorpius asked as Rose screamed again.

"Both times. I know you and Rosie want a family, but you might consider adoption. It is always horrible. But it is worth it to watch them grow up. Are your parents coming to see your baby?" Ron asked as he clapped Scorpius's on the shoulder. Scorpius scoffed.

"No. They want nothing to do with me since I married Rose. They disowned me that day. Don't mention it to Rose. She doesn't know. You and Hermione are like my parents now. I consider you and Hermione my parents. I hope you and Hermione consider me your son even if I did marry your baby girl. You and Hermione are my family." Scorpius said looking at his shoes. Ron squeezed Scorpius's shoulder.

" Of course Hermione and I consider you our family. And as long as you stay with Rose and Calla it will stay that way. We've considered you our family since Rose introduced you to us back at the start of your seventh year. Don't worry, son, it won't be like this for long. Soon you'll be holding baby Calla." Ron said.

" Thanks dad." Scorpius said hugging Ron. Hermione opened the door.

"Congratulations, Scorpius. Come and meet your baby girl." Hermione said standing aside to let Ron and Scorpius into the room.

_**It won't be like this for long**_

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
